Heroes
by BatFanatic101
Summary: A modern goddess has to find super beings. The ones in the team that aren't meta, are hero, where can they go, what will they find? This is my first fic so please be nice.


**Well, hi, I'm BatFanatic, this is my first story so please be nice, umm, please review, I need inspiration, and if two people or more review, I will continue this IS my first story and I might need some help with it, I've just started fan fiction couple of months ago, so, yeah!**

Chapter 1:

The misty clouds spayed on her blank face, she just barely registered the presence behind her before a hand rested on her lightly muscled shoulders.

She could tell by the pull downwards on her skin that the figure was small, but the pressure that slowly built, that it was strong, Hera's instinct told her to be patient, and wait, she was a full god, finding out only last year.

Every day she got pitied on at camp with the whole "Responsibility of the world" or the "You aren't a real camper" nonsense.

Truthfully, those campers, should not, under any circumstances, pity or tease a god, but this god, was a god in training, still not okay, but not as bad as telling Poseidon that you despise all creatures that live underwater.

Her mother was Hera and her father was Zeus, she was best friends with Poseidon so she could go around the water, and on a boat, she was still working on it with Hades but she's getting there.

Right now, she was on a cruise around the pacific islands, first New Caledonia, then Vanuatu, then off the boat at New Zealand, **(AN New Zealand is its own country, not some place in Australia like some might think)** then traveling to Australia by plane, then getting to Gotham via plane, it wasn't the simplest of routes, but she was told by Clarion that she had to help Grover find a group of partners of the justice league while the are undercover on the cruise, those kids were messing with forces they didn't understand, in other words, they were following monsters.

The presence behind her shifted, before long she could see the annoying face of that Grayson kid! When will he just leave her alone!

She knows all the superkids secret ID's, but that still doesn't make her best friends with Robin, she hate's the dude already, smart alec, pitiful, happy happy joy joy, he's so unrealistic sometimes she wants to punch the man over board.

That would be her, 'punk' coming out, she, alike to Thalia, is a punk sorta girl, likes black, hate barbie, loves winning, and all, this happy little boy in front of her was not the kind she would normally hang out with, sometimes, she did consider, joining the hunt with her sister, if that's even possible, sometimes she forgot that she was her own god, not a follower of another, that Richard right there was the reason she wanted to forever be a maiden, but considering the type of god she was, it was never happening.

One foot away she heard mumbling, and not the good kind, she resisted the urge to turn around, and apparently so did Robin, she listened into the mumbling, trying to get Grayson out of her head.

"Whadda we do, that guy is like a ninja, we'll never find him, what if he changed into his like, normal, clothes." Kid's panicked voice echoed through the ship's main deck.

"Shut it, Baywatch, you want the whole deck to hear us, you know, when I first came to this team, I thought it was great at being a covert operations group, now look at us, can't find a member of our own team and Kid Mouth yelling out to the whole deck that we're best friend's with a ninja that has abnormal fashion. Apologies for every one who actually thought we had a chance against, I don't know, the Joker!"Artemis ranted angrily.

"Friends, calm!" Kalder commanded, he sounded anything but calm as he spoke, "What room is Robin in, M'gann?" He asked thoughtlessly, his mind elsewhere.

"Room 10168, deck 10." M'gann murmured softly, fear riding through her soft, harmless voice.

"Okay, KF, you go to rob's room, Artemis, to deck 14, search the area and look for a boy with spandex tights on, Megan, Deck 13, Superboy, Deck 12, I'll take 11, KF, once you finish the search of the room, take Deck 10, we'll continue down to deck 1, where we'll meet up by the elevator and continue from there."

It looked like Robin was trying to stifle a giggle, seriously, that dude needs to get a life! Honestly, disappearing from peoples sights and then laughing like an idiot, not cool,

 **(AN I do like Robin but this girl doesn't, okay Robin is my favourite, but this girl hates him.)** Robin frowned

 **Please review, next chapter will be longer as long as you R &R, so please do, constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
